


Try Again

by maxthetransguy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluffyfest, For a Friend, I don't know how to write straight fanfic, but ANGST, fluffy as fuck, puppylove, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: Brooke likes Jeremy even after all they went through. But with Chloe Valentine on her case, it's hard for her to even think he can like her.This is a request from a friend who LOVES Puppy Love. I don't normally write anything straight so... Yeah. Also I live for Brooke wearing Jeremy's sweater.





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this.

I don’t even know what she’s saying anymore. The others give me pitying looks, but they won’t interfere. Jake used to, but only to spite Chloe before they got back together. Christine might have, but she’s helping Mr. Reyes with something for the spring musical. Jeremy and Michael are MIA which sucks. I wish I could just lean back into Jeremy as he pets my hair. Platonically, of course. We’re pretty close friends. Only friends.

“And you aren’t even listening to me. I’m trying to help you and you’re tuning me out! You’re hopeless, I swear,” Chloe spits.

“What the hell?” Jeremy snaps.

My heart flutters in relief (just relief, nothing else) as I see him and Michael standing at the edge of the table.

“Just stay out of it, Tall-Ath,” Rich murmurs.

“No! Why are you being so cruel to Brooke? Did she do something to upset you? Because I’m sure she’d apologize,” Jeremy says.

“It isn’t… You don’t understand. We are where we are for a reason. If Brooke doesn’t shape up, she will lose it all,” Chloe snaps. “I mean, just look at her!”

Jeremy looks at me and I flinch.

“She looks really cute. What’s wrong?”   
“I’m doing this to help her!” Chloe snarls.

Jeremy freezes, and when he speaks, his voice is icy. “Helping her by constantly berating and insulting her? By making Brooke feel less of herself? Because I’ve been there and it hurts. Constantly being insulted isn’t fun. And by her best friend, too? I wanted to die when it was me.”

Everyone digests his words and turns to stare at Michael.

“Why is everyone glaring at me?” Michael yelps.

“No. Michael never… I was talking about the SQUIP,” Jeremy clarifies.

Chloe looks deadly. “Did you just compare me to the SQUIP?”

“Hmmm. You know, I think I did. Yep. I definitely did,” Jeremy says sarcastically.

I can’t breathe. My chest is tight. My eyes are stinging. I turn and flee the cafeteria, needing to escape. I end up stumbling to the bleachers behind the school. I sob, hunched into myself. And I’m cold. It’s January in New Jersey, and I left my sweater in my locker.

Jeremy was only standing up for me because Chloe reminded him of the SQUIP. Not because he likes me. I mean, I’m glad he defended me, but I wish it ran deeper.

“Hey Brooke,” a familiar voice greets.

I jerk up to see Michael watching me as he casually slurps his slushee.

“Oh. H-hi?” I greet, hurriedly wiping my tears away.

“Jeremy wanted me to make sure you’re okay while he finishes yelling at Chloe,” Michael explains.

“And here I thought we were friends, Mikey. I feel betrayed.”

“We are friends, but we might not be if you call me Mikey again,” he jokes.

He plops down next to me and flings an arm around my shoulder. I lean my head against him.

“You’re my second favorite person in this fucking school,” I say.

“First is Jeremy, right? You have a crush on him,” Michael states.

I jerk up and glare at him. “So? You have one on Rich,” I retort.

“Tell no one,” Michael says with alarm.

I relax. “Of course not, cutie. Unless you say anything to Jeremy or anyone about my crush.”

“God this is stupid. I’m pining after a guy who’s way out of my league,” Michael groans.

“I think Rich would disagree. I see how he looks at you.”

Michael eyes me. “Really?”

“Yes, sweetie. He likes you. Who wouldn’t? I mean, if you were straight-“

“No. Ending that right there,” Michael interrupts. Then he shakes his head and chuckles.

“Hey guys,” Jeremy greets.

Michael smiles and stands. “All yours, lover boy.”

Jeremy glares. I try not to react. Does Jeremy Heere… like me back?

Michael starts to saunter away.

“Mikey!”

“Don’t call me that,” Michael replies, but he pauses and glances at me.

I smirk at him. “Make a move. He likes you.”

“You should too,” Michael replies.

I blush and duck my head. Jeremy slips into the spot Michael just left. He takes off his fuzzy, blue cardigan and pushes it around my shoulders.

“You look cold,” he says softly.

I smile, curling into the sweater. It smells like him. Like apples and sweat and the tiniest hint of weed.

“Thanks,” I breathe.

“What was that about? With Michael?” Jeremy asks.

“I know who he likes. He knows who I like. We’re being each other’s wing man-slash-woman,” I say.

“Wait. Tell me!” Jeremy pleads.

“About which one? My crush or his?”

“Both! Why didn’t he tell me? I’m his best friend!”

“He didn’t tell me. I have eyes,” I say.

“Wait. Tell me. Please?”

“No. I was sworn to secrecy,” I reply teasingly.

“Fine,” he huffs. He hesitates. “So… who do y-you like?”

I look away. “Thanks for standing up for me before. Not many people would,” I say quietly.

Jeremy knows I’m trying to distract him, but he doesn’t press. That’s why I love him.

“I get how it feels, I guess. You really don’t have to thank me. I care about you, Brooke. And how Chloe treats you is not okay,” Jeremy replies gently.

“Who needs a SQUIP when you have  _ Chloe Valentine _ ?” I remark.

“You don’t deserve that, Brooke,” Jeremy says. “You shouldn’t have to deal with a best friend who hurts you.”

I frown and lean against Jeremy. His hand goes to my hair and he starts to play with it. I sigh in contentment.

“You’re amazing, Jere-Bear. You always know how to make everything better,” I say.

“Well, I have to ruin the moment,” Jeremy starts slowly.

“What?”

He takes a deep breath. “This is where we kissed.”

I sit up and face him. “What?”

“When I had the SQUIP, we kissed here. You told me… you said you were always second to Chloe and you just wanted to be seen first. And at the mall, I said hi to you and not Chloe. You thought I saw you first.”

“Jeremy, it doesn’t matter, it was-“

“No, please let me say this,” Jeremy begs.

“O-Okay.”

“The SQUIP knew that I needed to impress and date you to climb up socially. You weren’t even the person I saw first. It was all because I thought I liked Christine. I didn’t even know her! And all I feel for her is platonic love. But at the time… God, Brooke. I feel so horrible. I played with your heart just to be popular and get another girl. And I never even apologized for that.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes I do. Brooke, I am so unbelievably sorry for what I put you through. You are so amazing and you deserve to be seen first. Not only used for someone else’s gain,” Jeremy says, looking away.

“I forgive you,” I say with a soft smile.

He meets my eyes in confusion. “Why?”

“The SQUIP messed you up from day one. And yeah, you did obey, but you have changed so much. Everyone can see it,” I say.

“Do you think we could try again? This time, with real feelings? Because… uh, I uh, I really do like you. And if you can’t give me another chance I understand because I really hurt you and I shouldn’t get another chance but-“

I cut off his rambling. “Jerry.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Before, the thing with Michael. You’re the one I like. I want to try again,” I say with a smile.

“Really? Yes!!” Jeremy cheers.

I lightly shove him. “Dork.”

“You like that I’m a dork,” he counters.

I don’t say anything, instead tugging him towards me for a kiss. He melts against me, arms wrapping around me.

A sudden cough breaks us apart. It’s Michael.

“Hey. I just wanted to warn you the bell’s gonna ring in a few minutes,” he says smirking.

“Thanks,” I say.

I start to take Jeremy’s sweater off for him, but he shakes his head.

“You can give it back to me later. You look cute in it,” Jeremy says.

“Thanks, Jerry!” I say happily.

“Who made the first move?” Michael asks as we start heading in.

“Jerry asked me out, then was surprised when I said yes. Then I kissed him to convince him,” I say.

Jeremy flushes.

“Nice going Jeremy! Didn’t think you had the guts to actually go through with it,” Michael says.

“You knew?” I demand.

“Of course. He’s my best friend.”

“Now you have to ask out you know who,” I say.

“Michael! Brooke won’t tell me who your crush is! Who is it?” Jeremy asks.

“Top secret information, player two,” Michael says.

“Come on, I’m your best friend!” Jeremy complains.

“I’ll tell you when I ask him out,” Michael says.

“Which you will do today at Christine’s after school,” I say.

“Oh, I forgot we’re going to Christine’s today. Should we tell them?” Jeremy asks me.

“I’d be honored to let everyone know I’m dating the school’s cutest nerd,” I tease.

We part ways for class. I’m half excited for tonight, half terrified. For one, I’m dating Jeremy who basically everyone knew I was pining for. We also get to see Michael and Rich get together if he doesn’t wuss out. But, I don’t want to face Chloe again anytime soon. Especially that now I’m dating the guy that yelled at her. She probably hates Jeremy right now, and by extension me.

**The party**

Chloe isn’t there when I arrive, but Jeremy is. So is Michael, Jake, Rich, Jenna, and obviously Christine.

“Chloe’s running late. She had to pick some stuff up. In the meantime, we are gonna watch Rent!” Christine exclaims.

I smile at her. She’s such a theater nerd; she’s adorable. Jeremy and I take the loveseat. I cuddle into him and he blushes. I give Michael a look as he sits on the couch in between Rich and Jake.

Chloe enters and I don’t have time to say anything before Michael acts.

“I have an announcement!” Michael blurts, jumping to his feet. Everyone looks at him, so he continues. “Jeremy and Brooke are dating!”

I blush as everyone turns to us.

“Yep! Jerry asked me out during lunch and I’ve liked him for a while, so I obviously said yes,” I explain.

“Aw! You guys are so cute together!” Christine gushes.

“I need to inform the school! Loser hottie power couple!” Jenna squeals.

“Congrats man! I knew you could do it!” Jake cheers.

“I’m not finished,” Michael says. “I’m hoping they aren’t the only new couple today.” He takes a deep breath. “Rich. You bullied me, but getting to know the real, SQUIPless you is awesome, and I really like you. Go out with me?”

Rich’s jaw drops, then he nods. “YETH! I’VE LIKED YOU FOR AGETH, HEADPHONETH!”

Rich jumps to his feet, kissing Michael fiercely.

“Two new couples. Cute,” Chloe says. “I ship it.”

I tense up. Jeremy rubs my back comfortingly. Chloe catches my eyes and a small frown forms. I look away.

We start watching the movie. After La Vie Boheme, I excuse myself to grab some water. I’m in the kitchen when Chloe walks in.

“Hi…” I greet quietly.

“You and Jeremy, huh?”

“If you try to get between us like last time, I will end you, Chloe Valentine,” I threaten angrily. “I really like him and I will not let you ruin what we have and want to have.”

She holds her hands up. “I’m not like that anymore. You two work well.”

“Thanks,” I snap, still uneasy.

“Listen, popularity means everything to me. Where I am in the world is hella important. I don’t want to lose my status,” Chloe starts.

“Save it,” I mutter. Typical.

“ _ But _ , Brooke, you are more important than status. I’d rather lose my popularity then lose you, and all I’ve done is push you away. Jeremy is right, I am like the SQUIP, but I want to change. I want to be there for you and listen to you nonstop gush about how much you love your dork of a boyfriend. Basically, I’m sorry,” Chloe finishes.

“I forgive you,” I say with a small smile. “Sisters forever?”   
“Sisters forever,” she confirms smiling back. “Now tell me everything about how it happened. I’m assuming you asked him? He’s kind of a nervous wreck.”

“He asked me actually. And he’s definitely a nervous wreck.”

“Knock knock,” Jeremy says from the doorway. “Just wanted to check on you. What are you girls talking about?”

“You,” we reply in unison. “Jinx!”

“What about me?”

“You’re a nervous wreck,” I tell him.

He laughs a little. “Yeah but I’m your nervous wreck.”

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Chloe says with a smirk, before sauntering out of the kitchen.

“You two are good now?” Jeremy asks.

“Yep. And she’s not gonna try and sleep with you again,” I reply.

“Good,” Jeremy laughs. Then he gives me a soft smile. “I’m really glad you gave me a chance, Brooke.”   
“It wasn’t really a choice, I’m head over heels,” I admit softly.

He gives me gentle kiss and I practically melt.

“Me too, Brookie. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was this????? Please tell me it's good! Also comments and kudos make me feel something close to emotion, so please leave them!!


End file.
